Lies Won't Help you
by Jezzelle
Summary: A Continued my book AFTER Hunger Games Remade. New players, new deaths. New twists.
1. Ch 1: Newcomers

By: Jezzelle  
Based off: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins  
Title: Lies Won't Help You  
Continued From: Hunger Games Remade

Chapter 1:  
{preview chapter}

A rock hit my back. A large, heavy rock. I could be paralized. If I was, the group of allys could kill me, easily. I opened my eyes. Tears were streaming from Natalie's eyes still.  
Matt looked at me with relief, "Mikiie! Your alive."  
The intercom came on, this wasn't good. This rarely happened. "Newcomers! One person will be new to each district. District one gets a girl, then Disttict two gets a boy. It will be a pattern from there. Greet the newcomers nicely." Then there was some sort of evil laugh, I think.  
I counted it up in my head as the pattern went, "We have a boy."

_**  
DEAD:  
District 1: Boy(Alive) Natalie(Alive) Girl (Alive)  
District 2: Boy(Alive)  
District 3: Girl(Alive)  
District 4: Boy(Alive)  
District 5: Girl(Alive)  
District 6: Boy(Alive)  
District 7: Girl(Alive)  
District 8: Tidus(Dead) Girl(Alive) Boy(Alive)  
District 9: Girl(Alive)  
District 10: Boy(Alive)  
District 11: Girl(Alive)  
District 12: Matt(Alive) Mikiie(Alive) Boy(Alive)**


	2. Ch 2: Revenge Hurts

Chapter 2:

I saw a boy passing by. He looked famuliar. Maybe he was the new guy from our district. I walked over, by the time I knew it, I was slammed into a tree. I was already unstable.  
"Hey babe. District twelve?" he boy whispered in my ear. I think he was trying to act sexy too.  
"Name?" I said.  
"Jake. Jake Johansen." he says firmly, leaning his body on mine. He had dark brown shaggy hair long enough to go to the side, bright green eyes, shy lips. He was kind of hot. He leaned in for a kiss and I lifted my hand on his lips, "Sorry, got a boyfriend."  
"I won't tell." he closed his eyes.  
"He'll know, considering he is right there." I look over at Matt, pushing Jake off me and walking to Matt. Matt glared at Jake and kissed me. I sat with Natalie, patting her on the back, to calm her down.  
Jake walked over, "Consider me your new ally. I have seen you guys on TV. A-may-zing! And very hot." He directed his look at me and I rolled my eyes.  
Natalie calmed herself and wipped her eyes. I hugged her tight, she was in so much pain. She aws in as much pain as burnt Tidus when he was dieing, maybe more. They were in love, big time. I saw a person walking by and threw a knife at them. It was a girl. I walked over and grabbed the knife. A cannon went off.  
Natalie had her bow and arrow, "I'm going to kill the other allys."  
I sighed. I had to go, to protect her. Matt followed, then Jake did too. I was scared that they would start fighting. On the way to camp, they were fighting over me like a bunch off babies. I finally turned around to look at them. The reason they were fighting because Matt caught Jake starring at my butt. I looked at them both with a horrible death glare, "Stop now! I'm not some kind of trophy you fight over on who should have really won! Now, stop! Who cares if he stares at me? I can handle it! Stop being jealous, got it? And Jake, stop starring at my butt before you have your head underground and dead. I can easily do it!" I scream at them and catch up with Natalie. When we finally arrive at their camp, we hide out until we see them coming, with our weapons ready. I heard two cannons go off. It was probably people from this group. They finally arrive laughing about the two deaths. The girl from District eight kissed the boy from District one. They smiled and started a fire. I looked at Natalie. She had an arrow go straight into the fire, causing the camp to start lighting up on fire. The girl screamed, because some fire got on her leg. She rolled it off and looked at the boy, crying. Natalie smiled. She liked the revenge. Natalie hurried and got out of the bushes, flinging arrows everywhere, hitting the girl, instantly. She was dead. The boy was gathering up things. I got out and looked at Natalie. Matt popped out, then Jake did. Natalie aimed for the boy's head, but then a knife passed my head straight towards Natalie. She was dying. There was no saving her. I took her bow and an arrow, as the boy ran I killed him. I hurried, taking the knife out of Natalie and petting her face, smoothly, "Natalie."  
"I'm sorr-"  
"They are dead. Everyone that killed Tidus is head." I smile.  
Natalie was already loosing the color in her body. She grinned and stared at me, "Thank you, Mikiie. I love you. I'll miss you..."  
"I'll miss you too. I love you too." I was crying by now. My best friend was leaving me, forever and always. There was no saving her. She was dead. My best friend was gone. I gasped for air, crying so hard I could barely breathe. Matt walked over, putting me in his lap and hugging my head to his chest.

_**  
DEAD:  
District 1: DEAD  
District 2: Boy(Alive)  
District 3: Girl(Alive)  
District 4: Boy(Alive)  
District 5: Girl(Alive)  
District 6: Boy(Alive)  
District 7: DEAD  
District 8: Tidus(Dead) Girl(Dead) Boy(Alive)  
District 9: DEAD  
District 10: Boy(Alive)  
District 11: Girl(Alive)  
District 12: Matt(Alive) Mikiie(Alive) Jake(Alive)**

**I would maybe like 3 reviews from different people?(:**


	3. Ch 3: New Ally

Chapter 3:

That night Matt made it to sleep. I stared at the fire and cried, softly. I thought Jake was asleep until and walked over and sat with me. He wrapped his muscluar arms around me in a hug. "Michell-"  
"Mikiie." I correct him.  
"Mikiie, I'm sorry." he said, kissing me. I didn't pull back or anything. I let it happen. All I hoped was for Matt to not wake up. I continued to kiss Jake, with no intention to stop. He laid me on the ground and kissed me, because it was awkward in the position we were in. He grabbed my neck lightly and I put my hand on his chest, pulling him away. I walked to my sleeping bag that I shared with Matt and fell asleep.

When I woke up, Matt was sitting on a log, watching me sleep.  
"You looked so graceful." he smiles and helps me out. Jake is up to, cooking. Which I guess is good, unless he is plann- Fire. Daylight.  
"We have to run! Why did you start a fire in daylight, you moron!" I scream at Jake, I start packing things up and grab the food and shive it in my backpack. It roasted my fingers a little, but not too bad. I run towards a stream, with the two guys behind me. I wash over the smell. Then the others follow. I look for a new camp ground, angry. I hear a cannon got off and look behind me. Someone is pointed an arrow at us. Mainly me. Then I notice the dead boy at her feet. The arrow is the one she just used, since it has fresh blood on it. I think of Natalie. Anger floods my body and I get a knife and throw it directly at the newcomer and walk over, hearing a cannon. I grab my knife, with a single tear on my cheek. I ran off and clean the knife. I find Matt and Jake again and continue to find new camp grounds.  
We find somewhere and set things up, "Never do that again." I stare at Jake. He nods and climbs a tree, watching for anyone or anything.  
Jake screams out, "Someone is coming!"  
I get knives and Natalie's bow and Arrows ready. I stand there, still and careful. I throw knives as the young girl comes over, panting, "Stop! I want to be an ally!"  
I stop. We did need another. I put my weapons down.  
"I'm Uraina." she gasps for air. "District 11."  
"Welcome Uraina." I smile, shaking her hand.  
Jake climbs down the tree. When suddenly There is a big BOOM! and trees fells, Jake landed on top of me. It was a bomb.

_**  
DEAD:  
District 1: DEAD  
District 2: Boy(Alive)  
District 3: DEAD  
District 4: DEAD  
District 5: Girl(Alive)  
District 6: Boy(Alive)  
District 7: DEAD  
District 8: Tidus(Dead) Girl(Dead) Boy(Alive)  
District 9: DEAD  
District 10: Boy(Alive)  
District 11: Uraina(Alive)  
District 12: Matt(Alive) Mikiie(Alive) Jake(Alive)**


	4. Ch 4: A Dream That Hurts From the Truth

Chapter 4:

I heard two cannons go off. It was the bomb. Jake pulled me onto him and kissed me. I was pressed up his warm body. He kissed me, but I was too weak to pull away. He carried me to a safer place. Uraina followed after us and so did Matt.  
Matt started yelling at Jake for kissing me. I couldn't really hear it though. I was distracted. Once everyone was asleep Jake walked over to me and brushed my hair from my eyes and face. "You looked hot in the explosion." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Thanks?" I reply, strictly. I laughed though.  
He helps pull up my chest towards him and kissed me. He stopped and took me to a river. He took off my shirt to heel wounds. He cleaned me up and kissed me. He put my shirt back on and rushed me to camp again. He put me in the sleeping bag and we both drifted to sleep.

I woke up and Matt helped me out. I was the most hurt out of all of us. They all just had a few cuts and bruises. I could barely stand by myself without collasping. "I need someone to kill someone for me toda-"  
"I'll do it!" Matt and Jake shouted at the same time. I rolled my eyes.  
"Uraina? Can you?" I smile at her. She nods and gets her weapon. I'm not sure what it is. She runs off and I hear a cannon go off within minutes. I wait for Uraina to return. She doesn't. Uraina is dead. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Matt rocks me back in forth in his arms, "Umm.. Mikiie? I tried to kill Tidus. I was the reason he almost died. I'm the reason he found out he loved Natalie. I'm the reason those allys came and burned the camp. I betrayed them and came back. I'm the reason Tidus died. I'm the reason Natalie had to get revenge. I'm the reason Natalie died. It is all my fault." Matt says.  
"It's true. I saw it on TV." Jake says.  
Tears roll down my cheeks, "It's not your fault. He didn't love me anyways."  
"Mikiie, I-I'm sorry..." Matt said.  
"It's not your fault. But, I'm going to run away dramatically now and don't follow me. I will come back." I say, walking off, since I can't even walk that well. Once I find a good place to camp for the night I sit down and rest. My heat is racing. No protection. No allys. Nothing.

When I wake up in the middle of the night I see a fire and Jake. _Why was Jake here? _"Jake?"  
"Hey, babe." Jake smirks at me. I was back at the camp. Matt or Jake carried me back!  
"Why am I here?" I ask.  
"Because your all mine. He is gone." Jake smirks again.  
"What do you mean, Jake?" I ask, scared of the answer.  
"He is dead." Jake smiles.  
My heart doesn't fill with sadness nor do I start to cry... But why?  
"Now it is just us." Jake says. Lifting me off the log to the sleeping bags. I don't have my scares or bruises. They are all gone.  
"What is going on?" I ask.  
Jake lifts my back towards him and kisses my neck. His fingers reach up my shirt and his bare hands tightened around my stomach. Why am I not fighting him away? Why am I okay with this? His hands inch up a little more. Jake kisses his way from my shoulder to my lips. He lifts my shirt off. Then, I wake up. "Oh my gosh. What just happened?"

_**  
DEAD:  
District 1: DEAD  
District 2: Boy(Alive)  
District 3: DEAD  
District 4: DEAD  
District 5: Girl(Alive)  
District 6: Boy(Alive)  
District 7: DEAD  
District 8: DEAD  
District 9: DEAD  
District 10: DEAD  
District 11: DEAD  
District 12: Matt(Alive) Mikiie(Alive) Jake(Alive)**

**I would maybe like 3 reviews from different people?(:**

NOTE: Emma is also, but named Blaire, Mikiie's stylist. 


End file.
